A Knight or a Lord
by PeachesandNuts
Summary: Dave was just curious, he didn't think that opening an old pocket watch could change his life. But it did, and he isn't so sure if it was for the better, or for the worse.


_**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and alive! Surprising I know, heres an edited version of the chapter one some of you know and love, and if youre new.. well then welcome! I hope you enjoy this little adventure thats about to go down~**_

* * *

I wandered around what I hoped was an empty section of the meteor in a desperate attempt to avoid everyone, even though I'm pretty sure that it's impossible. Actually I know it's impossible. It's like I can't go anywhere on this damn hunk of rock without running into the angry little ball of rage that's karkat, my over analytical ecto-sibling, or her surprisingly calm and patient girlfriend. Well at least I think they're dating, the signs are there, and it's pretty obvious, even the most ignorant and naïve person can tell that those two would definitely be having sloppy make out sessions on a weird troll pile, I mean seriously what's up with those things? They're everywhere! I can't go ten feet without running into some random pile of shit.

Being proven wrong about something for once wasn't exactly a bad thing, considering that what I wanted was some peace and quiet and, to my great surprise, it's what I got. The stars out in some multiverse must have finally aligned 'cause it seems like shit went in my favor for once.

After I stopped in slight shock of the silence I came to a sudden realization, I had walked the entire fucking way down the long ass winding hallways, and now my feet hurt like hell, and it was about damn time to take a break and let my feet rest. Why I decided to stop in the middle of the hallway is anyone's guess. I mean, it was chilly, surprisingly drafty for a rock in space with zero to no wind, and the colors of the walls were honestly the dullest shit, even if they were basically the same as everywhere else on the meteor. The metal lined walls gave it a kind of alien prison ship type feel and didn't help much. I will say this though, if anyone were to come down that hallway that was, let's say, someone like John, who I haven't seen in coming on three years, or someone who was kind of hipster and liked to take photographs with shitty old cameras like that chick from Life is Strange I would have made a great photo. I mean I looked cool as fuck with my red time god pajamas and apple glasses doing their glowy thing as I purposefully ignored all of the messages from my friends and fellow meteor dwellers about where "in the ever living fuck i had wandered off to", as Karkat so graciously put it. That troll, I'm telling you, he's great with words. Almost as good as his inspirational civil rights activist of an ancestor, except less civil and more swearing and less advocating for rights and more shouting and mostly undirected rage.

Anyways, as I was chilling against this cold metal wall of dull color and shitty, yet stable, construction I saw something. It was like a faint gold glow. Or red glow, maybe it was kind of purpley or a blue?...Can't really remember, oh well. Anyways, the glow was lingering just in my peripheral vision, kind of like that annoying little glare that you get on your eyelashes, except worse,'cause not only are you the only one who can see it, but it could lead to either a really good or really fucking shitty ass situation. Here let me explain it, think of the glow as a special membership preview that only people of the Glowing Shit That Has To Do With Time club can see. That's basically what's going on here. Except only certain time players are the people who can see this shit cause they got the premium membership and the glow is the premium only preview where as other ranks of time players don't get to see this shit cause they don't have the abilities to deal with the whole "shit hits hits the fan" type of situation that usually follows it.

So filled with concern for my friends and totally no intentions of snooping I walked across the hall to find the source of the really annoying and not-mysterious glow. Turns out this shit was coming from a very tall, very solid metal door. It radiated like a fucking halo around this huge ass metal slab and honestly this just piqued my interest even more. I felt like this shit was my calling, every moment in this meteor waiting to see my best bro/possible crush and dealing with everyone's shit along with constant interruptions of sweet ass drawings of human genitalia and rapping sessions by another possible crush, not sure yet I'm still trying to figure out weird troll romance, lead up to now. Opening this huge ass metal door to find the thing that could potentially harm my friends or cause the end of the timeline as I know it.

So, as I had planned to, I opened the huge ass metal door. It squeaked like an over-boiled teapot combined with nails scratching against a chalkboard, and honestly that sound really wasn't on my bucket list to hear. I stopped it just as it reached a point where I could slip through without having to deal with that horrible sound any longer, and decided to leave the door open, mostly so I didn't have to deal with that sound again.

What I saw in front of me was… actually it was pretty strange. I mean I'm used to the piles, despite the fact that I don't like them, but these piles were strange. Even by troll standards. My first thought was Holy fuck, my time has come, I am the knight in the dragon's lair about to slay that son of a bitch. Because that's what this place looked like. It was a huge ass hoard filled with random shit that ranged from pillows to refrigerators and even those weird creepy little knickknacks that people's grandparents have.

It turned out my luck for the day had run out because the object radiating the time energy was located in motherfucking center of this hot mess. I was honestly ready to dive in there and go swimming in some old junk when i noticed one of the many fridge doors open. I started to freak out a bit, but not too much, 'cause doors don't just open on their own. At that time I was pretty sure it was our resident clown murderer but once again, twice in the same day which is honestly my lowest score, I was wrong. I walked very cautiously over to the open fridge, ready to pull my sword out of my fight modus when I saw that there was literally nothing in the fridge except a long, long, really fucking long tunnel right into the center of the pile. Turns out my luck wasn't as bad as I thought.

I honestly didn't want to go into the tunnel, but this was quite literally a life or death situation. "Damn this is not stressful at all…" I jumped slightly as my voice echoed around the tunnel seemingly bouncing off of the not so solid looking walls. The walls back in the hall looked like the fucking empire state building compared to this shit. I felt like it could come down on me at any minute and let me tell you that it wasn't a good feeling at all. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed I had been narrating my adventure under my breath, maybe Karkat is right, maybe I do talk to myself too much…now that's something I never thought I'd say. honestly I couldn't give two shits about what other people think, that's a lie, and my voice is just to suave and soothing to not be used. I mean seriously it's the coolest most soothing shit to listen to.

Despite my voice being the soothing presence that it was I was still on edge as I walked down the Alice in wonderland like tunnel. It honestly felt like I was falling down a fucking rabbit hole, or at least I was really high on some alien dope or some shit cause the hallway was very fuckin trippy.

When I reached the end of the rabbit hole tunnel thing I noticed the source of the time energy, and boy let me tell you that shit was fucking bright. I couldn't have been more grateful for the sunglasses I was always wearing. Even though it was bright as all hell it was also fucking beautiful. The energy seemed to pirouette out of the source, twirling and spinning in the air like it was in a ballet concert, but the longer I stared the more it seemed to focus on spinning around me almost like a kraken's tentacles pulling a ship under water yet I imagine that hurt a shit ton more than the weird warm and fuzzy feeling this left.

Shaking my head I snapped back to reality, my eyes at some point seemed to adjust to the glow and I looked down at the source. It was a fucking watch. Like one of those pocket watches, kind of like what the white rabbit carries in that one animated Disney film. But a lot smaller, around the size of a tennis ball and attached to a chain. It was covered in dust and what looked like a black powder, which could have been soot or coal dust. I never would have thought that it would have been this dirty if I saw it from further away, if I could see through the time energy from further away.

Placed neatly next to the watch was a dust covered doohickey that looked like a screwdriver, but not. It was more high tech and resembled the combination of a pen, screwdriver, and flashlight complete with a button. Honestly I'd expect the time energy to be coming from that thing opposed to the weird old looking pocket watch.

It was at this point in time that I decided to take it upon myself, I, Dave Strider, Knight of Time and owner of a really fucking awesome cape, to pick up the sooty, dirty, disgusting looking watch.


End file.
